Gift of the Heavenly Elements
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: Oneshot. Mushyish but I actually think I did good on this one. Espescially since stuff like this isn't my thing. No summary besides that, so read and review.


**This came to me after hearing Concrete Angel...I tend to stay away from religion-related stories, but I couldn't resist. Besides, it's not **_**that**_** bad.**

**--**

Chiro-

Chiro was asleep. Skeleton King was gone and tonight he was ready for a good dream. One he had control of. One he wanted and liked. The Watcher decided to give the Hyperforce a small token of his appreciation...

In his dream, Chiro was riding the clouds of a lightning storm. A smiled was plastered on his face as the wind blew through his raven black hair. He whooped as he did an air flip through a cloud. He shook off the excess water. Lightning flew throughout the skies. Why was he not electrocuted? Because he was the one controlling/making that lightning. He let the power surge through his body as it kept him on the cloud as he did another flip, whooping with joy.

For his power was Lightning.

Antauri-

He was also asleep. Though his robotical body of the silver monkey didn't usually allow it, it would tonight. For Skeleton King was gone and he wanted to rejoice in this in his dreams. The Watcher was watching over him as well, and planned to reward him same...

Antauri was surrounded by a waterfall. The mist was clouding up everywhere from it. He sat on its edge and sighed in content. A smile spread across his face. The wind blew through his fur. Yes, real fur. He dreamed himself as he once was, a living being. True flesh and blood; the black monkey he used to be. He had the wind blow past himself again. Suddenly, he got up and smiled over the fall's edge. He jumped and let the wind catch him. How could this happen? Because he was the one controlling/making that air. He spotted the clouds and rushed to them on the air and joined the whooping Chiro.

For his power was Air.

Nova-

Nova, like others, was asleep. Or getting there. She wanted to make sure that Skeleton King was gone. She wanted him cast from her head, nightmares and all. She wanted a good dream tonight, and she wanted to make sure she got what she wanted. The Watcher was happy to give her his gift of greatness as well for stopping Skeleton King...

Nova ran around the training room. She punched a few bags. They had the face of Skeleton King. She smiled and punched another. For she knew he was gone, and gone for good. The face disappeared at her touch. She took in the metallic air around her and crinkled her nose. She'd had fun but she wanted more. More freedom, more peace. Time for some fresh air. She grabbed a wall and tore it away. How was she able to do this? Because she was the one controlling/making that metal. It lifted her into the skies on an extended length as she joined the rejoicing Chiro and Antauri.

For her power was Metal.

Gibson-

Gibson was ready for sleep. After many days—no years—of staying in the lab after hours, he was tired. He did it to the mere cause of finding something that would destroy Skeleton King for good. But he was gone now, and Gibson could sleep well. Sleep well with _good_ dreams. No nightmares anymore. He made sure of it. And the Watcher was sure to help him with that...

Gibson sat on the edge of a beach. A deserted, private beach. One where he could enjoy himself to the fullest with no distractions. He was far away from any lab or civilization. Far away from stress or evil or fight. He was ready for a well deserved vacation away from anything scientifical for once. He smiled and sighed in content. He got up and spun the water around and around. He jumped in with a canon ball into the small, soon gone whirlpool. How was he able to do that with the water? Because he was the one controlling/making that water. And he laughed as Nova, Chiro, and Antauri joined him in the fun.

For his power was Water.

SPRX-77-

Sprx was ready for this. Skeleton King was finally gone. Though it was pretty much his fault he was reresurrected in the first place, he felt no more guilt. It was all over now. There was official peace in the galaxy. He could get some sleep and dream some good dreams. He was tired and closed his eyes. The Watcher had been waiting; even Sprx deserved his gift...

Sprx looked over the fiery plain. Volcanoes exploded in various ways. He sighed happily and rode the lava. He was unburned and carefree as ever. Any stress or burden he previously had was lifted from him. And, for once in a long time, he smiled. Smiled and was truly happy. As if Nova had finally kissed him. Almost greater than that. He spotted the others swimming nearby and smiled brighter, going towards them. How was Sprx unharmed from the fire or lava? Because he was the one who controlling/making that fire. On his way over, everybody laughed as his flame was put out by the water, even he laughed as he played around with them.

For his power was Fire.

Otto-

He always knew it would happen. Antauri had said so. Peace in the cosmos. No more Skeleton King. It was all over. And he was happier than usual. He could finally have a decent, non-scary dream tonight. He drifted off towards sleep. He could dream of whatever he wanted, and this he also knew. He might've been gullible at times and even seemingly stupid, but when he knew something, it was for sure. And the Watcher wouldn't deny him of that...

Otto smiled at the scenery around him. Grassy lands filled the area. A beautiful and exotic butterfly flew and landed on his nose. When it finally flew away, he ran after it, that stupid grin on his face. But there was something different about him, he seemed even happier. This seemed nearly impossible for him to achieve. For once, he didn't have to fake it anymore; he was truly happy and wanted the world to know. He had the ground lift him into the air. He looked down at his friends in a water spot and smiled again. They better be ready for the best Monkey Tsunami ever. How was he able to lift the ground at will? Because he was the one who was controlling/making that ground. He splashed into the water and laughed it up with his friends as he landed.

For his power was Earth.

Mandarin-

Mandarin kept his eyes opened a few moments longer. Finally, Skeleton King was gone. Long gone. There was peace in the galaxy. But he felt the guilt of all he'd done to disrupt and delay this wonderful thing. Yet, he knew he'd still sleep well with a well dream. Something he hasn't had since he could ever remember. And the Watcher knew that Mandarin was ready, and deserving of the Gift...

Mandarin looked out over the fields of sunshine and happiness. Green was everywhere and he smiled. Not smirked, but smiled. And finally, he felt from his spot on the Cliffside, a change in heart. He finally understood it all, in the good point of view. That smile was the first in practically forever. He now knew he was ready. Ready to accept the good and the great and the holy. He spotted his old teammates playing in the water. He was his original self. His robotical self, before he became that evil entity of the Skeleton King's creation. He used the light and went to them. How was he able to make this light? Because he was the one controlling/making that light. And he joined his teammates, who now accepted him, in their everlasting peace and happiness.

For his power was Light.

And when it was time, the Watcher let them go. He had helped them. As he disappeared, he smiled to himself. The Hyperforce smiled as they were lifted from their fun and into the sky of eternal peace and happiness. They put it all together in their final mission. One they were happy to do. Lightning, Air, Metal, Water, Fire, Earth, and Light were finally together as one. In their eternal and true happiness.

All from their Gift to last eternity.

--

**If it was confusing, tell me and I'll be happy to explain.**


End file.
